Music Drabble Challenge
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Jrock including: Gazette, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Kai, Aoi, and Miyavi. Warning, some is sad. May do another if you would like, or if I feel like it.


Music Drabble Challenge

Rules:

Put music on shuffle

You may right only for the duration of the song.

Only play the song once.

Minimum 10 drabbles

Song: Lover Dearest

Artist: Mariana's Trench

Pairing: MiyavixUruha

Uruha traced his fingers over his lovers cheek as he watched him sleep. He was always able to sleep right after sex, but Uruha couldn't. He usually wouldn't let himself because the vision of the other sleeping so innocently was something he couldn't miss. His fingers traced over the other's nose and lingered over his lips, giggling silently as the man spoke silently in his sleep.

Next was the large tattoo on his chest. He traced each of the four letters, admiring the way the dark ink made his lover even more unique and amazing. He hated these moments the most. He wished he could stick around to see him wake in the morning, but he knew it couldn't be.

Each time this happened, it was only a one-time thing he would say. Uruha would agree, but each time he heard that he was frightened it would really be the last time. Did the vocalist know how much Uruha loved these one night stands? How much he loved him?

Uruha didn't know if Miyavi really loved him, but he didn't really care.

Song: Drunk

Artist: Ed Sheeran

Pairing: No pairing, just Ruki Pre-band era

The feeling of not caring filled Ruki's head as he left his apartment. He loved this feeling. He was going to go out, not caring what happened or what he did because he wouldn't care by tomorrow. It was his day off and he was out to enjoy it. He had spent the day sitting in a café, reading his new book and sipping latte's and now that energy was going to keep him all night, and he didn't care.

The grin on his lips wouldn't go away as he went into the busy club. The energy practically bounced off the walls as he entered, and he loved it. Seeing a few people he knew, he went to the dance floor as a song he loved came on. Dancing to the music, he let loose, letting his mind forget everything expect the feeling of not feeling; not caring about anybody else.

A drink was put in his hand as he went to the bar. Sending a flirtatious smile to the blonde bartender, he winked and sipped his usual drink.

Song: Don't wake me up

Artist: Chris Brown

Pairing: AoixUruha

He looked over his shoulder as the music started. The blonde in his vision made him lose his breath. So beautiful…he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Such a beauty as this could only be real in his dreams. He stared as the blonde started walking towards him, a bright smile on his lips, a blush on his cheeks. Aoi found the blush adorable.

Never in his life could he imagine this happening. From the first touch at the club, to the first coffee date; he never thought it would go this far. Having waited for so long, he felt the longing within him ready to burst.

When the blonde finally reached him, he took his hand happily, and pulled him close. "You look beautiful, Kouyou." Kouyou only blushed deeper and smiled at him. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. They ignored all the people around them. It was only them. Nothing else mattered until they heard those words.

"You are now wed. You may kiss your husband." Aoi smiled wider and pulled his newly wed husband into his arms, kissing him happily.

Song: Weight of the world

Artist: Evanescence

Pairing: No pairing just a schizophrenic Miyavi

He sat in the alleyway, hands shaking, mind racing. His eyes darted all over the place, not sure what to look for, not sure what to expect. His heart was racing, and his whole body shivered in fear and cold. Fingernails scratching at his skin where the scabs had yet to heal; only bleeding slightly as he continued to scratch at the unseen paranoia.

His eyes fluttered shut, feeling fuzzy and unclear. He was alone, and he hated it. Why was he alone? He wasn't supposed to be left alone! And yet, they had left him alone! Why…. And so he hid himself in the alleyway. Nobody could see him; nobody could get him.

The doctors had warned them. _Don't leave him alone. _They were supposed to love him. Didn't they love him! He shouldn't be alone! He shouldn't be alone!

"Hey there, pretty face. Why are you here alone?"

Song: I'm yours

Artist: Jason Mraz

Pairing: MiyavixUruha

The sun was shining and they were having the time of their lives. Everything was perfect. They danced to the sound of the ukulele as their fingers intertwined. Kouyou's smile was bright as he looked up into the face of his lover. Miyavi smiled back. It was the perfect idea. A vacation to Hawaii; far away from life and work; somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed. They could just enjoy themselves, and the love they had for each other.

"Will you stay with me like this forever?" Kouyou's voice spoke softly over the soft voice of the musicians in the background. Miyavi smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around the love of his life.

"I'm all yours, babe. Forever…" He kissed the blonde softly as they danced, taking the other's hand into his own, slipping the silver diamond ring onto his finger. Kouyou pulled away from the kiss and looked at it in shock, then to Miyavi. The bright, playful grin that the man wore made him cry happily and hug his lover tight.

Song: Instant Karma

Artist: Tokio Hotel/Bill Kaulitz Version

Pairing: AoixUruha, MiyavixUruha

Holding the gun in his hand, Aoi marched into the building. Nobody seemed to take notice at first, which he didn't mind. He had somewhere he needed to get to; revenge to take out and he needed people to be oblivious. Following the staircase and the signs, he saw the sign on the door ahead of him and knew he was there.

_Ishihara Takamasa – Owner_

Should he mention how little security J-Glam's building had? He supposed it wouldn't matter now. He would take revenge for him stealing his Uruha. He knew they had been sleeping together. This man! This man took his love away! He would take his life away!

Storming into the room, he pointed the gun to the back of the man's head, clicking off the safety. He saw Miyavi tense and turn around slowly. Their eyes met, and it was as if Miyavi knew his fate. He stared up knowingly at Aoi. _Do it. _

Song: Blame it on the girls

Artist: Mika

Pairing: MiyavixKai

The rich man sat at the bar, drinking from his third drink miserably. He hated his life; he didn't care what happened anymore. His life had no meaning; just counting the dollars without having much else to do. His family was rich and he enherited. Why work if he had all this money? Why date if nobody would love him for himself, but for his money? He took another sip, not noticing the brunette sit beside him.

"Sake, please." The soft voice spoke next to him, and he couldn't help but look over. The man beside him was unbelievably cute; he couldn't help but to stare. The brunette looked over and smiled at him kindly.

"Hey there," the same sweet voice came from those beautiful lips and he almost couldn't keep himself composed. So the beauty spoke again. "What's your name?"

"M-Mi.."

The cutie smiled.

"I'm Kai. Nice to meet you, Mi," Miyavi blushed and smiled at him.

Song: Last Friday Night

Artist: Katy Perry

Pairing: AoixUruha, KaixRuki, Reitaxhis smoke XD

They all grinned as the music played loudly. The house was full of people; most they didn't even know, but it's cool. They had too much to drink to really care. They were a bunch of friends just having fun. Dancing to the music on the table, Ruki laughed happily and looked around for his friends. Kai was grabbing them drinks and Reita could be seen through the window taking a smoke break. Ruki couldn't rid himself of the goofy grin he wore.

As he looked around, he found Uruha and Aoi making out of the couch. His eyes widened. _Oh this is too awesome!_ Ruki quickly took out his phone and took a few drunk pictures for later. Snickering as Kai walked up, he put his phone away and took the drink from him happily as the large group of people counting down to midnight.

Fists were pumping in the air, bodies all around them jumping as midnight struck, signalling a new year. Ruki smiled at Kai, and dared to kiss him. He wanted his New Year's Kiss after all.

Song: Ugly (Acoustic version)

Artist: 2ne1

Pairing: MiyavixMina(OC)

Mina looked into the mirror at herself. Nothing about her was good enough for him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to apply make-up to change her appearance. She wanted to look perfect; he deserved perfect. Nothing seemed to be working, and it just made her tears fall quicker, ruining the make-up she had tried so hard on.

She knew what she was up against. All the beautiful girls the vocalist could have; why would he want her? Looking back at the mirror, she heard the front door close, signalling that he had returned. She knew that he couldn't find her like this. It would be the final straw. Why would he stay with her after seeing her like this? But she couldn't find the strength in her to move.

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and the tattooed man entered the room with a smile on his lips. "I'm home-" he stopped when he saw her. She knew that he would hate seeing her like this, get angry and leave. She closed her eyes and waited to hear the door slam, but instead jumped as she felt his long arms wrap around her.

Looking at him in the mirror, tears falling, she saw him looking back at her, his voice speaking softly in her ears, "Even in the worst of times, you're so beautiful… "

Song: Shadow

Artist: Britney Spears

Pairing: RukixReita

In the dark room, Ruki sat silently, crying. He had left. Ruki didn't think he would, but he had. One month to the day, Reita had walked out of his life and out of the band. Ruki knew it was his fault, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his band members what happened. He refused to leave the room.

To this day, Ruki refused to move from the spot. Not eating; barely sleeping. He couldn't imagine living without him. He kept seeing shadows, hoping that it was his lovely blonde, but it wasn't. It never was.

Ruki heard the door open, but it couldn't possibly be him. It couldn't. Looking up, Ruki's eyes widen, seeing Reita in front of him. He couldn't find any words to see, but felt Reita's lips on his. He kissed back, tears falling quickly, but as soon as he felt the touch; it disappeared.

Opening his eyes, there was nobody there.

One month. One month since Reita had passed and this was still happening to him…..


End file.
